Draco's Birthday
by PotterheadAna02
Summary: Draco celebrates his fifth birthday and meets a funny-haired woman at a fair. Cute, warm and feel-good.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about this story except that random old man and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Written for "It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge thrown by Ralinde.<strong>

**Also for the "Stratified Agate" thrown by Lamia by the Dark.**

* * *

><p>Draco was an excited boy that day and none of his father's scary friends could dampen his enthusiasm. Today was his birthday and he was going to spend the day with his godfather Severus Snape. His mother was combing his silky golden hair down and he swung his legs back and forth impatiently, glancing at the clock every two seconds.<p>

"Mother, it's ten a.m. already! Why isn't Uncle Sev here?" he whined as Narcissa tightened his dangling belt and smiled, "Draco, he said he'll be here by a quarter _past_ ten. How much is that?"

Mouth dangling open, he counted on his little fingers and replied slowly, "Fifteen minutes more?"

"Very good, Draco!" she patted his back.

He beamed for a second and then pouted, "Fifteen minutes _more_!"

"Oh dear! Your laces are open! Oh, Dobby, would you tie his laces up? I'll go fetch his jacket in the meanwhile," Narcissa addressed the elf who was pottering about nearby.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy!" Dobby bowed and scurried to the little boy.

"Dobby, do you know, today Uncle Sev will be spending the day with me? It's my birthday!" chirped the kid happily.

"That's indeed very good! And how old is Master Draco?" humoured the elf.

"I'm five! Just six more years and I can finally go to Hogwarts! And I can't _wait_ to be taught by Uncle Sev!" replied Draco.

"Are you quite sure about that?" someone drawled and he spun around on the edge of the bed to see the black-haired man, his robes swished around his frame as he gazed fondly at his godson.

"Uncle Sev!" hollered Draco, jumped on the bed and launched himself onto the man, latching onto his legs.

"Oof," groaned Severus and gripped the edge of the bed to keep from falling.

"Who-oh, Severus!" Narcissa walked into the room and smiled at the man.

"Narcissa, how are you?" greeted Severus as he detached Draco from his leg and walked over to her.

She sighed and whispered, "The Death Eaters are meeting with Lucius today, and he can't help it. Both of us wanted at least one day away from the shadow of The Dark Lord, but..."

Severus nodded understandingly and held her hand comfortingly.

"Uncle Sev, I'm ready!" announced Draco as Dobby buttoned his jacket up.

Turning, Severus nodded and hugged Narcissa, muttering, "Don't lose hope, the two of you."

"Thank you," She said quietly and broke into a smile for Draco's sake.

"Bye, Mother, bye Dobby!" waved the child and held onto the older man who nodded in Dobby's direction and looking at Narcissa one last time, Apparated away.

They landed in Diagon Alley, where Draco had wanted to go. Looking around, Severus Snape was relieved to see that no student of his was anywhere out of Hogwarts. The man loved the child to pieces, but his element of fear would dissipate in his students' minds if they saw him making gooey faces at a six-year-old. While he mused, Draco poked his shin.

"Where's my present?" he asked eagerly.

Frowning, Severus replied, "Present? What for?"

"It's my birthday! You forgot?! Then why did you bring me here?" gasped Draco.

Smiling at his perturbed expression, Severus decided not to agonise the child further and pulled out a wrapped broomstick for the boy. "How could I forget my favourite godson's birthday?" he handed it to the child who pounced upon it.

"Wow, a Speedstar Spark! Thank you!" he cried out and wrapped his arms around the man's legs, almost knocking him off-balance again.

"And what did your parents give you?" asked Severus as he delicately pulled the boy from his limbs and walked toward a candy store.

"They gave me a new set of Quidditch robes and a mini-Snitch!" chirruped Draco and swivelled his head as people started scurrying toward a ground not far away.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" asked Severus as he stopped an old man.

"Aye, it's the Gypsum fair! They've just arrived! Hurry up, lads!" he replied and Draco grinned, "Can we go? Please, please, _please_!"

Crowds and games? Sighing, Severus nodded and grimaced when Draco pulled him to the ground and looked at the sheer volume of people.

"I want some candy," announced Draco, and Severus groaned, "We were near your favourite store just a while ago!"

"I want some candy _from the fair,_" He corrected himself, looking at his Godfather with puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, you stay right here. Do not move till I get back, do you understand?" instructed Severus and strode off into the crowd, plopping the kid on a bench nearby.

Dangling his legs, Draco looked at the crowds and sighed. "Where is Uncle Sev already?" he wondered and perked when he saw a stall where you could shoot some targets and win a prize. Forgetting the instructions, he grasped the broom and plodded over to the stall where a woman leaned against the counter, chatting with a man on the other side. He cleared his throat and she looked down at him, his head some inches below the counter.

"Hey, kid, where're your parents?" she asked, bending down.

"You have funny hair." He giggled and pointed to her green hair.

Narrowing her eyes amusedly, she quirked her eyebrow, "How polite of you! What's your name, kiddo?"

"It's Dr-" he began but the man on the other side leaned and asked, "What's the matter?"

She hoisted him up and sat him down on the counter and shrugged, "Lost kid. We should call-"

"I want to play," Draco whined and the man smiled.

"Sure thing, kid. Hold on," He handed him half-a-dozen darts and explained the rules briefly. Nodding, Draco turned to the woman and gloated, "I'm an excellent marksman, you see."

Smirking, she challenged him, "Oh yeah? How about a game? Laurie, one for me too," Tossing the man the coins, she grabbed her set of darts as Draco stood on the counter.

"Ready? Throw!" shouted Draco and they threw the darts, each pinning a balloon.

They proceeded till each had one dart left.

"Okay, me first," She called out and flung her dart, bursting the last balloon and whooped in victory.

"Now_ me,_" Draco grinned and just as he glanced at the lady, she tilted her head and her green hair flashed to purple. Surprised, he misaimed and she chuckled and held her prize, a teddy bear proudly. His eyes downcast, Draco jumped down and stood beside his broom. She crouched down next to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You cheated!"

"Nuh uh."

"Did too! And your hair is cool!"

"Ha, thanks, kid! Watch this," She closed her eyes and it changed to red. He clapped his hands and requested, "More!"

She relented and her hair turned to a kaleidoscope of colours-blue, yellow, pink and finally the golden-ish white of his hair.

"This was so cool! That's like a birthday gift in itself!" he spoke and she shook his hand, "Well then, happy birthday-hey, I still don't know your name!"

"I'm Draco Malfoy," He offered and she suddenly went still.

"M-Malfoy? Your mother, her name's Narcissa?" she whispered and he nodded, "Yes! I'm here with my Uncle Sev-oh, no. He told me to sit on the bench!"

"It's your birthday, is it?" she asked quietly as she walked him back toward the bench.

"Yes, I'm five!" he replied, oblivious to her thoughts.

"Well, you can have this then," She gave him the teddy bear and he smiled up at her, "Really?"

"Really. So...how's your mum?" She smiled softly at him.

"Oh, she's tall, rather like you. And she has the same eyes as you!" he exclaimed and she tilted her face away, asking, "I mean how is she otherwise?"

"She's quiet sometimes. But she tucks me in every night and tells me stories about when she was a girl!" he answered.

Blinking back tears, the lady broke into a smile and pushed him toward a worried-looking man, "There's your uncle Sever-Sev, I mean. Go, he looks worried."

He looked up at her, "Why don't you come say hi?"

"I'm a bit busy, kid, have to go somewhere," came the reply.

"Wait, what's your name?" he cried out, as she stepped back.

"Dora. Dora Tonks. Tell your mum Dora misses Cissy," She smiled sadly and whipped around, her hair a dark black like his mother's and sped away swiftly into the crowd.

As he was tucked into bed that night, Draco recalled how angry Uncle Sev had been and how relieved the very next second. They'd gone home and he told only his mother about the funny-haired lady and her message after which, curiously, she had quietly gone to the loo and emerged some time later, her eyes red and her smile quivering. She'd told him she had a slight allergy. She now kissed him goodnight and he smiled at her.

Snuggling, he hugged his teddy bear which he now called Dora.

* * *

><p>(AN: Some people must be wondering as to how Draco met Nymphadora(don't tell her I said that!) instead of Andromeda, considering she was disowned from the Black family much before his death.

The way I like to think, Narcissa loved Andromeda to bits and kept sneaking out to meet her sister away from the eyes of her parents and slightly deranged other sister, Bellatrix. They'd catch up and Narcissa would play all the time with baby Nymphadora, making goo-goo faces at her niece and basically spoiling the kid rotten. In a way, she was preparing herself for her own kid. But then, the Dark Lord rose, and her visits stopped, as she _had_ to make a steadfast appearance at all meetings.

Tonks seemed more of the random lady at the fair, and she had faint memories of her aunt Cissy which came flooding back once she met her cousin, Draco.

Hope it's clearer now!

Review!)


End file.
